Vs. Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly
Vs. Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly is the first episode of season 2013. Around Charleston, South Carolina, nannies and their spouses include Cooper Bates, John Bates, Annie Blume, Kendra Lawson, and Paul Lawson. They will all work together as a team to help mother Jennifer, 43, and resolve father Tellyznphonezfor Adultsonly, 40. Wait a minute... TELLYZNPHONEZFOR ADULTSONLY?! He changed it to that name. His original name was Jamie Hulbert. Jennifer's maiden name is Lockhart, and she is on the brink of marrying Phil Verdile, 40. Jennifer works as a school principal. Tellyznphonezfor did not graduate from high school until he was 22 years old. His IQ is very bad, yet he claims technology as racist and drops facades. Only a minimal of his words make sense. Jennifer and Tellyznphonezfor have since been married for more than one month. However, two months ago, Jennifer's first marriage of 21 years ended.Jennifer, however, is very intelligent. The couple is raising fully well-behaved (mostly) teenagers, which are sons and (mostly) daughters. The ages range from 20 to 8, mostly multiple births. Identical female twins aged 20, identical female twins aged 19, fraternal female twins age 18, two identical female twins age 17, two fraternal female twins age 16, identical male twins age 15, fraternal twins age 14 (opposite genders), fraternal twins age 13 (opposite genders), one daughter aged 10, and one daughter aged 8 1/2. You can make friends with the kids and the mother very easily. Very pleasing for Jennifer to raise, but not pleasing Tellyznphonezfor to raise. Jennifer wants the kids to have a great education and have heaps of friends, but Tellyznphonezfor QUADRUPLE-DOG DARES the kids to follow HIS demands. (his words, not mine!) He adopted eight children aged 6 to 8. from foreign countries that speak different languages the family is terrible at. The languages are not even popular in America. He wants the biological children to take care of adopted children 24 hours a day and speak to the specific children nothing but those languages the children speak. Jennifer is saving to buy a mansion and divorce the father and seek a brand new husband. In the future, Tellyznphonezfor wants the biological kids to marry the same genders as the specific child and eat drugs before age 35. Jennifer strongly disagrees with all of Tellyznphonezfor's useless excuses. Jennifer has primary custody of every biological child, and wants to give all of them as much positive freedom as she could. Tellyznphonezfor, however, wants the children to be cramped, lonely, and he does not want them with even a little chance of freedom. He wants his children to obey and agree with his demands. There are NO discipline techniques on the children. |-|Trivia= *Tellyznphonezfor applied the following rules: #Listen and obey my demands! #Nobody uses phones except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses TV except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nannies are banned, #Babysitters and banned, #Nobody uses games except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses freedom except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses English except Tellyznphonezfor, #N***** except Tellyznphonezfor's adopted children are banned, #Speak Xhosa to Mandisa, #Speak Shona to Chipunza, #Speak Chittagonian to , #Speak Zulu to , #Speak Chewa to , #Speak Konkani to , #Speak Batak to , #Speak Tigrinya to , #Nobody uses MySpace except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses Twitter except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses Facebook except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses AIM except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses the Internet except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses Google except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses radios except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses computers except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses calculators except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses ANY tools except Tellyznphonezfor, #Nobody uses hands except Tellyznphonezfor unless they're told to touch, #Nobody uses mouth except Tellyznphonezfor unless they're told to do so, #Any offense and I will kill you. **The rules are actually lame excuses. The nannies really hated the rules. Kendra especially hated the racist rule "N***** are banned,". *Jennifer participates in about 1,000 game matches a month, via Facebook and iPhone. *The languages of the adopted children are Xhosa, Shona, Chittagonian, Zulu, Chewa, Konkani, Batak, and Tigrinya. |-|Transcript= - Jennifer has had it= - Rules= Cooper: "When I saw what was going on, the last straw came." is with seven friends, Monique, Peter, Orla, David, Ryan, Terry, and Simon Annie: "Every rule was actually a plain abysmal excuse." and his seven friends are setting up rules Simon: "Jamie, why are you setting up rules in the household?" Tellyznphonezfor: "ZE JENNIFER'S CHILDREN ARE DISOBEYING MY DEMANDS, AND I NEED ZELP! ZE FIRST RULE IS LISTEN AND OBEY MY DEMANDS!" Cooper: "That rule was unneeded." Tellyznphonezfor: "ZEY CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THE OTHER CHILDREN ARE ZPEAKING TO ZEM! ZEY CAN'T SPEAK ZENGLISH!" Monique: "So, speak their languages to your adopted children?" Jennifer: "We do not, and will never, appreciate lame excuses." posts the list of rules - Aftermath= Cooper: "After I saw the rules, I was like, 'OH, ('''OH), NO'."' Tellyznphonezfor: "ALRIGHT! ZE FIRST RULE IS LISTEN AND OBEY MY DEMANDS! ZE SECOND RULE IS NOBODY USES PHONES EXCEPT TELLYZNPHONEZFOR!!!" is shocked Tellyznphonezfor: "ZE THIRD RULE IS NOBODY USES TV EXCEPT TELLYZNPHONEZFOR!!! ZE FOURTH RULE IS NANNIES ARE BANNED!!!! THAT MEANS, COOPER KIMBERLY BATES AND YOUR ('BATES') GANG!!! ALL OF YOU!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!! ZE FIFTH RULE IS BABYSITTERS ARE BANNED!!! WHAT DOES ZAT MEAN TO YOU, JENNIFER?!?! ZAT MEANS YOU MUST NEVER EVER EVER HIRE ANY BABYSITTERS EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!" '''Jennifer: "You know what? Over the rules, I have had it with him."' Jennifer: "THAT'S IT! I AM TAKING THE TECHNOLOGY, THE FREEDOM, THE KIDS, AND I HATE HOW YOU ARE FAVORING YOURSELF WAY BEFORE EVERYBODY!" Tellyznphonezfor: "AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, ZE THIRTIETH RULE IS ANY OFFENSE AND I WILL (I WILL) KILL YOU!!!" John: "Listen here. Jennifer is right. The kids can write in English and they don't know the languages the kids you adopted speak." Tellyznphonezfor: "ZEY CAN'T READ ZE NOTES AND ZEY CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY'RE SAYING!!!" John: "Well, you can buy something that teaches them English." Tellyznphonezfor: "ZEY HAVE TO DO IT IN (IN IN) CHITTAGONIAN!!!! BUT ZOSE ZERE ARE ZE RULES AND ZAT VILL BE VERY (VERY) FINAL, NO EXCEPTIONS!!!!!" Jennifer: "Don't threaten me, boy! YOU'RE DONE! IT'S AN EARLY EXIT!" Cooper: "That set of rules was quite possibly the worst set of rules I've ever seen." }} }} - Court= - Divorce= - Custody battle= }} }}